smashbroswishlistfandomcom-20200214-history
Rayman (Character)
Rayman is the titular main character from the eponymous video game series from Ubisoft. He was created by Michel Ancel, first appearing in Rayman (1995). He has had several video games since, and even had a short-lived animated series. Creation He was created by Michael Ancel when he started designing his first game as director at Ubisoft. He originally had a big nose and beady eyes using simple geometrical shapes. Origins In the manual for Rayman 2, it was originally stated that he washed up on the shore of the Sea of Lums and found by fishermen. He later earning the trust of those in the Glade of Dreams when he defeated Mr. Dark. It is said that he is the only one in the Glade of Dreams that wasn't dreamed into existence, and that his origins and heritage remain a mystery This was later retconned in Rayman Origins' launch trailer, where it's revealed that he was created from moonbeams by Betilla the Fairy. The manual contradicts this too however, as it is stated he was created by the nymphs, who dropped a sack of lums on their way to the ritual, after they were distracted by zombie chickens, which resulted in his incomplete, limbless form. Previous Connection to Super Smash Bros. Rayman, along with Globox and Barbara from the same game series, appear as collectible trophies in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. He would appear again in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, this time as a neutral ace spirit. Attributes TBD Moveset Notes: * Can wall jump * Can hover using helicopter hair after double jump Moveset * Neutral Attack: '''A four punch combo, with the last punch having slightly longer range * '''Forward Tilt: '''A forward kick * '''Up Tilt: An uppercut * Down Tilt: '''A crouching kick * '''Dash Attack: '''Continues running while his fists spin around his body * '''Forward Smash: '''Winds up his fist before it enlarges as he throws a punch * '''Up Smash: '''Winds up his fist before doing an uppercut with an enlarged fist (has greater range and does greater damage than up tilt) * '''Down Smash: '''Crouches and winds up his fist before smashing it into the ground * '''Neutral Aerial: '''A forward kick * '''Forward Aerial: '''A two-fist downward spike * '''Back Aerial: '''A back kick * '''Up Aerial: '''Upward kick * '''Down Aerial: '''Plummets downwards and comes crashing down to the ground * '''Grab: '''Simply grabs forward with his hand, but has significantly greater reach than other characters * '''Pummel: '''Rapidly slaps his opponent * '''Forward Throw: '''Punches the opponent with an enlarged fist, sending them flying forward * '''Back Throw: '''Spins around his opponent, before tossing them backwards (Similar to Mario's back throw) * '''Up Throw: '''Simply tosses his opponent upwards * '''Down Throw: '''Thrusts his opponent onto the ground before slamming his fist downward into them * '''Forward Floor Attack: 'Small uppercut as he comes back up from the ground * '''Back Floor Attack: '''Leaps from the ground, kicking upwards * '''Trip Attack: '''Spins his feet around himself as he gets up * '''Edge Attack: '''Rolls onto the ground, with his appendages spinning outwards around his body as he rolls * '''Neutral Special: Magic Fist '-''' 'Winds up his fist, before throwing a glowing projectile from said fist * '''Side Special: BWAAH '-''' 'A Rabbid will appear in front of Rayman, and will shout out the opponent * '''Up Special: Helicopter Hair '- Uses helicopter hair to shoot himself upwards before gliding in a slow descend * 'Down Special: Plum Drop '-''' 'Drops plum onto the ground, which will bounce around for a bit before disappearing. Any opponent that comes into contact with it will receive severe knockback. * '''Final Smash: Hi-Ho Moskito! '- Rayman waves his hand to the camera, as a mosquito comes flying in from the foreground. If anyone is hit by the mosquito, they will be sent flying into the air, before the scene transitions to them landing in the Jibberish Jungle. There, Rayman is seen riding the mosquito through the air, before the mosquito starts shooting the opponent(s). Once they get close enough, the mosquito stops shooting and inhales the opponent(s), before shooting them back out into the air, where it then transitions back to the stage, where the opponent(s) are sent flying. 'On-Screen Appearance ' * Hovers in from off-screen. Upon landing, he looks at the screen with a giant smile, giving a peace sign '''Taunts * Up Taunt: '''Detaches his torso and dribbles it like a basketball, before spinning it around on one finger and putting back in place * '''Side Taunt: '''Pulls open his mouth and sticks out his tongue in a taunting manner * '''Down Taunt: '''Murphy flies in, and they both high five, before he flies off again '''Idle Poses Victory Poses Costumes * Default - Yellow-Orange Hair; Red Bandana; Purple Shirt; White Ring and Gloves; Orange Shoes (Design resembles 3D version of Origins and Legends design) * Red '- Red-Orange Hair; Red Banana, Shirt and Shoes; White Ring and Gloves (Resembles his red costume from the iOS version of Fiesta Run) * '''Blue '- Blue Hair, Skin, Bandana, Shirt and Shoes; White Mouth, Ring and Gloves (Resembles Raybox from Origins, which in turn is suppose to resemble Globox) * 'Green '- Orange Hair; Green Bandana and Shirt; Silver Ring; Tan Gloves; Brown Shoes (Resembles Barbara the Barbarian from Legends) * Cyan '- Purple Hair; Light Purple Skin; Yellow Eyes; Cyan Bandana and Shoes; Dark Blue Shirt; White Ring and Gloves (Resembles Raymesis from Origins) * '''Purple '- Dark Purple Hair and Shirt; Purple Skin and Bandana; White Gloves; Grey Shoes; Ring Replaced by Ubisoft Logo (Resembles Champion Ray from Legends) * Black '''- Black Hair, Bandana, Shirt and Shoes; Yellow Eyes; Dark Grey Skin, Ring, and Gloves (Resembles Shadow Ray from Adventures) * '''Plumber - Mario Hat; Brown Hair; Red Shirt; Blue Overall; White Gloves; Brown Shoes (Resembles Ray Plumber from the Wii U and Switch versions of Legends, which is Rayman donning Mario's outfit) Classic Mode TBD Role in Story Mode TBD __STATICREDIRECT__